rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucy The Fox
Lucy The Fox Information *Name: Lucy *Species: Fox *Age: 16 *Gender: Female *Alignment: Neutral *Forms: Life Energy form/Shadow energy Form Backstory Lucy is an innocent bystander at the age of 12 till she was taken away to a lab in a willful experiment. This experiment was to help see how to control the magics that are known to be use in old times, and in nature. Life magic, or blue magic, is known to give birth and grow life as the shadow magic, or red magic, was known for it's death. A perfect cycle of balance, of life. None could see the magics but those who were gifted with such powers or sight to see it. Lucy, being only a test subject of such matter, was to see if both magics could be in one body without growing it with life magic, or killing the body with shadow magic. The test was a success on Lucy's part, but she had gain control only so little. They only believe it fail after she couldn't hold enough, and discarded her. Her parents left her when she only turn 15, and she started her track down in places she could go and learn more about the magics that she holds. She now uses these magics for weapon reasons, and has yet to master anything else due to how small the amount she could hold in her very being. was all I could come up with. Likes and Dislikes She likes hanging around her friends, getting a job and helping others. She doesn't like being alone, not being able to work and force to do other things she doesn't want to do. Personality She is cheerful, sweet and kindhearted. However, she can get upset Powers Lucy has small amount of energies, life energiescall blue magic, or light magic and dark energies known as Red magic or Shadow magic. These energies only depend on what weapon she can appear. Weapon *Huge Hammer *Huge scythe appears with red magic **The huge scythe is a duel bladed weapon, and she is about quarter of the sizewill never draw it in scale, so that is how big it is. she stands at 4foot 8inches as the scythe stands at 16 feet and 11 inches, close to being 17 feet. This Scythe is magical charged with the red magic that Lucy can't hold in her body, which keeps her on he neutral path as the red magic doesn't do well with blue magic. **The Huge scythe can become two different scythes, making her duel wield the two shadow scythes, causing the 16ft 11inches scythe to be 8ft each, the inches going to where the metal piece is for the two scythe to stick together once more. *Bamboo Staffappears with blue magic **This Bamboo Staff is like any material arts weapon, used to make block and balance. The blue magic that is used for this weapon is to defend those she care about and herself, this only comes out when she feels the need to protect. This bamboo is rather strong against bladed weapons, and doesn't easily cut. However, it does chirp, and the pieces of it vanished into blue dust when does so. Once fully destroy, only blue dust of the magic remains. *of others Colors Her Fur is a light orange with gray eyes. Her outfit is a yellow dress with black edges. (I will draw her with different type of outfits. Cause, at the moment, it looks like an Amy Rose dress with different colors ^^') Forms Life Energy Form (working on) Shadow Energy form This form takes the energies of a demon, which was held in a skull and bones-like case, which was a male demon(Still is) that oddly transfer it's powers fully to Lucy, turning her into this flirty demon fox. All her powers is shadow energy base. (working on) Pictures of her forms. Themes for her Forms Friends None Rivals None Family (Might work on.) Love interest *Sidianite(belongs to FroZenHyBrid) Pictures of Lucy Staff -lucy-.jpg Life and shadow energy forms of Lucy -color-.png Human Lucy.jpg Lucy's new appearance..jpg Themes Category:Baine's belongings Category:Female Category:Sonic Fan Character Category:Fox